Rebels at what cost?
by mo person
Summary: Tony likes being a rebel. But at what cost? AU, omegaverse mpreg. Tony/Rhodey -mentions of sexual harassment and rape- (there is no rape written, although it is alluded to. Please heed this warning if you have any triggers)


The air was humid in the small apartment as Tony slipped inside. He locked the door behind him, weary of the stares he could feel on his back from the shady Alphas on their floor. Tony huffed tiredly as he flopped onto the old couch Rhodey had fished out of the dump for them. It smelled of old pizza and sex, but Tony got down and scrubbed, bleached and beat the dirt and grime out of it.

Tony felt a flutter in his large belly, smiling as he placed a hand over his unborn child. His father may have cut him off from their riches and comfort, forcing Tony to live in a dangerous city around dangerous people in a delicate situation, but Tony was glad that his babies were with him, and not forced away from him. Like his old friend Loki's had.

Loki and Thor had had a bit of a scandalous relationship. They still do. They weren't blood brothers, and in that sense it wasn't all that controversial. But the Odins were too old and stuck up and they didn't want the tabloids having a field day, so they locked Loki away, induced premature labor and gave his child up for adoption.

Tony had felt such remorse for Loki, who was a very nice Omega. Thor and Loki shared a love that Tony had wished for at the time. Now that he had that love, he realized why adults used to harp at him about sacrifices and hardship.

He was only seventeen when he shared his heat with Rhodey, and they were careful. Tony was on the contraceptive pills and Rhodey even helped him through the side effects of the drug. But the drugs were only 88% effective, and Tony was that 12% exception.

His parents disowned him after he told them. They knew about Rhodey, finding little issue with their son being with a man seeing as Tony was an omega. But being pregnant so young, that was too much of a liability for their company. So Tony was cut from the picture. It hurt him deeply, watching as his childhood home disappeared from view while he walked the hour-long trek to Rhodey's neighborhood. But he felt like a rebel. Tony liked being a rebel. But at what cost?

Tony applied at as many jobs as he could, accepting two that would allow him to work after school. Rhodey also took up another job to support them. His parents weren't very nice when he had pleaded Tony's case, his lawyer father sneering in their direction with hate. They were both left on the run, with a baby on the way. They graduated high-school, which was good and well timed because Tony was only three months along by then. And they found a place in a dank, dark and dangerous neighborhood. Rhodey assured him that he could keep them safe, and Tony didn't need to worry. But when Tony was shaken awake by gunshots in the night and almost mugged on his way from work, they began to seriously reevaluate their living situation. But they had no credit, no money and they couldn't apply for a loan. They were stuck.

Tony sat up in the couch after a short nap, their apartment wasn't very bare. Their friends had pitched in as much as they could. They didn't have very good antenna TV, but they made do. The apartment was mostly cluttered with used baby equipment and hand-me-down clothes for their twins.

And when Tony had found out he was pregnant with twins, he sobbed. Both in happiness and in despair.

Rhodey was supposed to return from his shift at Walgreens with some groceries and Tony was beginning to get hungry. He slinked into their bedroom and changed into a pair of shorts and Rhodey's old football jersey. It was huge, so it fit around Tony's middle. Just as he was slipping off his socks, the sound of fists and bodies slamming against the walls startled Tony. He jumped again when he heard his own door slam open. Rhodey's voice was loud and commanding, yelling for Tony to get somewhere safe, which to Tony meant locking their bedroom door and staying put.

Voices were yelling and screaming with malice. A few things broke, which broke Tony's heart because his friends Steve and Clint and Phil had all pitched in. Even Natasha had given them her coffee table.

Tony couldn't stop the tears. His eyes stung and his throat felt tight.

"You _better_ have my money if you and your pretty little mate want to keep living up in here." Tony heard right outside the bedroom door. The doorknob shook as the man tried to open the door, and it gave way for the large man when he rammed it with his muscular shoulder. Tony's eyes widened and he felt terror wash his insides.

The man forcefully grabbed his collar and shoved him into the living room, where Rhodey was held between two Alphas. He was bloody and Tony let out a sob when he saw blood dripping from his mouth, but he was fighting hard even still.

"Yo, sucker. If you don't have your money to me by next week, I'll be taking your bitch as payment, aight?" The man had reached down and grabbed Tony's groin as he hissed the word 'bitch' in his ear. Tony whimpered and tried to make himself as small as possible. "He pretty too. I wouldn't mind taking him off your hands, my boys would love to play with him. Fuck his bubble butt good too."

"No! You'll never get him!" Rhodey barked, struggling against the Alphas.

"He's a fertile bitch too. Might be able to have lots of pups for me." The man ran his hand over Tony's belly, which caused Tony to start bawling loudly.

"Please, we'll have your money! We can get it, just please don't hurt my babies!" Tony pleaded.

The men left, slamming the door and rattling the apartment as they left. Tony and Rhodey embraced tightly as they left.

"And the rest o' y'all better get it straight! I'm the king of this joint and you all better pay Me or else!" The man's voice carried all over the complex. Tony could hear the little girl down the hall crying in fright.

Tony felt like a rebel.

That was the third gang leader that had claimed to take him, rape him, take his babies. He's heard it all. Rebel.

But at what cost?


End file.
